


poly reader/bokuroo

by butteblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, just headcanons guys, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteblues/pseuds/butteblues
Summary: requested: Hey hey hey there friendo~ I'd love to have me some poly kuroo x reader x bokuto if you don't mind. If it's alright with you, Nsfw would be much appreciated ;0 this is w.a. btw ayylmao





	poly reader/bokuroo

sfw:

they constantly try to outdo each other. bo brings home a dozen flowers for you? kuroo brings home eight dozen and covers the bed in rose petals. bokuto brings home one of those huge teddy bears and makes half the yard wildflowers.

chores are never an issue ever because bokuto has endless energy and loves affection. promise him a kiss for each chore done and you won’t have to lift a finger.

they both love physical contact and you can’t convince me otherwise. cuddles are the best when everyone’s tired, but otherwise one of them will blow a raspberry on your neck out of nowhere just to hear the noise you’d make.

nsfw:

good lord. be ready to die. kuroo is the king of provocation, after all, and teases you to no end. bokuto tries to do the same, but gets impatient super quickly and just gives you exactly what you want. and more!

i feel like quickies are a big thing, just grab you, bend you over the kitchen table cause you looked especially sexy at that moment, and done. that being said, i can see long, drawn out, not leaving the bedroom all day sessions also being a very common occurrence.

like i said before, they try to outdo each other. they want to be the one to push you over the edge, be the one who makes you come the most, feel the best. for those long, drawn out days, expect to be a overstimulated pile of happy goo after.


End file.
